Intertwined Ripples
by bleuxe
Summary: When original paths are slightly alternate for unknown reasons, it makes it hard to see what is really meant to be and what is not. Hinata/Obito
1. Tomorrow comes Today

This had to be one of Hinata's worst week in her short and young life. Her mother the sun and moon of her life recently died.

Not only was it a tremendous blow, but it all just happened so fast. Her Mother just given birthed to her baby sister Hanabi and everything in the moment was joyous. Hinata was letting the baby squeeze one of her fingers with her chubby little infant hands as Hanabi begin cooing happily up at her. Even her father looked proud staring at the new addition to the clan.

How was it all sudden her mother was severely ill and their clan doctor was rushing them out of room calling it an emergency. She remembered her father demanding to know what was happening as more nurses and doctors ran through the hallways of the compound to her mother's room. She remembered seeing the clan doctor finally coming out of the room as the sun began to peak through the windows. Pulling her father to the side, but still hearing in him in his lowest voice.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could to try to save her, but she's gone."

Those words still echoed in Hinata's mind and she guess it didn't even hit her till the funeral when she was up front at her mother's photo with an urn behind it. Was where Hinata begin to bawl like baby. Shinobi and clans from all over Konoha came to give her father Koden as they came up to give their condolences.

So for this entire week Hinata been in a blurry miserable haze not only because of her mother's death, but her clan wasn't being very comforting, especially her father. Her Father became more demanding the she trained and hone her skills. She believed that maybe her father was still in shock just like she was, because she didn't see him cry even at the funeral. The way the Hyūga estate was become even days after the vigil was making it unbearable to live there.

So she did something she never did before and never thought of doing. Hinata the heiress of the Hyūga clan walked off the estate without consent or even her bodyguard. She knew this wasn't a good idea and the consequences could be dire, but felt compelled to get outside of her property only for a little while. She told herself that she wouldn't go far just to a nearby park, so she wouldn't get lost because Konoha is a very big place for a five-year-old. It was broad daylight, no one would notice and she wouldn't bother anyone while being here.

"I'll only be here for five minutes," she muttered to herself as she shuffled to the park bench to sit down on.

Hinata let out a sigh of relieve while leaning her head back softly touching the bench. It was nice and peaceful feeling the sunlight across her face with her eyelids closed. She was exhausted without realizing it and it was because she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, especially since her mother pass away in the darkness of night.

Suddenly felt a shadow blocking out the sun causing her to open her eyes. Hinata began staring up at a trio of much older boys with the biggest one in her face.

"H-Hi…" she said in her smallest voice because they didn't look like the friendliest bunch of kids.

* * *

Meanwhile Obito was not having the greatest of days, first off he woke-up super late, something he thought he would never do and on a day of this caliber. Today was supposed to be the best day of his life. It was supposed the start of his of shinobi career and where he would start his destiny. He would even go as far as to shout it out on the rooftops of the academy, letting each and every one of his classmates know that he was going to be Hokage.

"But I blew it!" he grumbled under his breath as he kicked a pebble from out of his way.

Obito was late, so late that as soon as he got to the academy the last bell had rung letting everyone out for the day. Forcing him to watch as his classmates walked right pass him, not noticing him at all. It reminded him of how it was like back at the Uchiha compound to be ignored, unheard of and just invisible to everyone.

He shivered and shook his head from all the negative thoughts. He could not think this way because he was going to be a future leader of Konoha one day.

"Tomorrow they will all know!" The young Uchiha said with a gleam of determination in his eyes.

Suddenly his vision became blinded by what he thought was the sun? And he beginning hearing what sounded like a girl shrieking in pain. He had a weird sensation like he need to walk toward the sound and somehow he ended up in the park. At first Obito was confused on how he just appeared here, but then he heard more voices and quickly crouched down into some bushes to survey the area.

"Freaky eyed Hyūga you think your better than us by taking my seat!" the older boy exclaimed as his massive hand grabbed a hold of the small girl's hair causing her to be yanked from the park bench.

"Ah p-p-please y-your hurting-g m-me!" she yelped as tears welled up in her eyes. To Hinata it felt like he was trying to rip out her hair and she was trying her best to make him stop.

"Are you deaf or dumb?" he asked while easily pushing her head down into a bowing motion, making Obito even more angrier as he watched from his spot.

"This bench is mine and I think you need to apologize for stealing it." The bully growled as his two other sidekicks began mocking her stutter.

"Hey leave her alone!" Obito shouted while wheel barreling from out of the bushes, scaring the bullies' half to death.

Lucky Hinata collapsed to the ground pain free and completely forgotten while the bullies confronted her would be hero. She watched as the boy with orange googles on his head uppercut the older boy in jaw throwing him on to the park bench. This cause the bully to holler out in pain because he smacked his back into the metal part of the bench.

"Why you-" but before the older boy could finish his sentence, it was cut off by his other two lackeys.

"No man, look at the back of his jacket he is a Uchiha!"

"Yea his brother might be Itachi!"

Before Obito knew it all three of them were running away scared like they saw a phantom. Leaving him very confused because he didn't have a brother and who was Itachi? The young Uchiha shook his head forgetting about his confusion and realizing that he had just won his first battle.

"Yeah you better run chickens!" he laughed happily. He looked down nearly forgetting about his damsel in distress and stumbled to her side to help her up.

"Hey sorry about that. I should have stepped in earlier, but I didn't really know was going on," he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He was still unsure on how he got here in the first place or what that blinding light was. He looked around and it look like Konoha but, it was just slightly different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but the village had change somehow from earlier today.

"But are you okay?" Obito asked nervously because the girl didn't say a word to him yet. It felt like he was just blabbering as she just stared at him with her big doe eyes. In fact, her eyes were different from any eyes he seen before. Pale, not white or gray but, lavender. He could tell she wasn't blind because she was following him with her eyes they just had no pupils. A little weird but, oddly enough he found them to be…

"Pretty eyes," he gasped and immediately cupped his mouth not meaning to said that out loud. He watched as her eyes became wider with her cheeks turning into a nice rosy color.

"I mean they aren't weird no I meant they aren't fake… no no they aren't freaky like that guy said!" he backpedaled wishing he never open his mouth hoping he didn't hurt this girl's feelings.

"Thank you," she spoke so softly he would have missed it if he was not listening.

"For everything you didn't have to help me but," she started to feel as though her reserve began to waver.

"B-But y-you did," Hinata finished brokenly with tears and bowed truly grateful.

"Hey hey hey don't be sad!" the young Uchiha said in complete panic mode because he was utterly useless when girls cried. He franticly went through his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a navy blue handkerchief and automatically began gently dapping her tears away.

"Y-Y-Y-Your very kind and b-brave too," she said unsure on how to act but, shyly took the handkerchief from him while thanking him again.

He couldn't help but, feel his heart swell because he knew that she meant every word earnestly.

"My name is Obito and one day I'm going to be Hokage!" he proclaimed giving her a thumbs up with the goofiest smile and wink. Her face turned redder and redder by the second after he did that.

"What's your name anyways?" Obito asked suddenly feel embarrassed for being so cheesy.

"H-H-Hinata-a!" she stuttered feeling inspired by his statement. She quickly looked at ground as if it was most interesting thing, she could no longer look at him in the eyes because she suddenly felt faint.

From that moment Obito told himself that he was going to protect Hinata from any bully that would dare to even mess with her. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but it just felt right like this was part of his destiny.


	2. Reality Check

Lucky for Hinata she did not faint and got to know Obito a little better. They both were sit back down on the park bench that caused the trouble in the first place. She felt so comfortable and safe with him that she decided to let him know what been going on in her life.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your mother," he replied somberly, but inside he was burning up with anger over the bullies again for hurting her because she was already suffering over what was going on in her clan.

"I'd loss my mother and well my father too…even though I was too young to remember them but, at least you have your father, you have the precious memories of your mother and also you have a baby sister who will look up to you one day,"

Hinata's eyes widen with realization because those thoughts never once cross her mind. She instantly felt selfish because everything he told her was true and she told herself that she needed to be more grateful for what did she have. Unlike her, Obito had neither of his parents and she wondered if he had anyone to take care of him, until he began speaking again.

"Sometimes I have the elders of my clan visit me from time to time, but most of the time it is just me and it makes me feel like I'm not even worthy in my own family," he finished with tears unknowingly coming out of his eyes.

Hinata felt a deep sadness weighting her down, watching him and hearing his words. She knew exactly how he felt and in ways their clans were very similar. It wasn't hard to imagine because that was what she felt with her family lately. But what she could not imagine was what it was like to be completely alone or to have that much isolation that it plagued him when he was with his clan.

"I-It's going to be alright I'm here for you Obito," Hinata said suddenly feeling the urge to return the favor and used the handkerchief that he gave her to catch his tears rolling down his cheeks.

He never heard or seen anyone be so kind to him. She listened too instead of brushing him off and it was actually refreshing. Feeling her fingertips through the fabrics of the handkerchief was heavenly too and if he had to be honest it was making his stomach do back-flips.

"I-I'm ok! Th-These tears are because there is something in my e-eyes!" he stammered lightly pushing her hand away and quickly looking away from her.

Obito really felt stupidly embarrassed that Hinata saw him cry like a big old baby. He was supposed to be the one protecting her not the other way around. He jumped up from the bench and spun back around with his googles fully on his face hoping this time she wasn't able to see the sadness in his eyes.

"O-Obito…" Hinata frowned slightly only wanting to be there for him like he was there for her.

"I'll see you at the academy right Hinata!" he suddenly spoke excitedly as if he instantly remembered something.

"Um y-yes!" she blurted out, feeling as though heart was going to jump out of her chest from the sudden gesture and the mere fact that his face was extremely close to her face.

"Then I will see at academy tomorrow!" he said hopping back because he was slowly losing his nerve the more she stared at him with a very confused look on her face. He began blushing as he left waving his goodbye.

Obito ran not paying attention to his surrounding with a grin on his face because he was unable to contain his excitement. Remembering how she perked up and waved back with just as much enthusiasm with a serene smile on her face.

He finally stopped running to catch his breath while looking back because he was far enough that he could no longer see the park or Hinata. He wasn't entirely sure why he would lose his nerve back then, but it had to be that he wanted her to still believe that he was brave. The young Uchiha couldn't help, but to laugh merrily because it was a new sensation to feel like someone actually believes in him. That why tomorrow had to be better more than ever because Obito couldn't let Hinata down.

He began to walk again, but he also began noticing all the different buildings that he never saw in Konoha before. Some of the building looked brand new while others were still under construction. This puzzled him greatly as he walked up a stairwell.

"What the…" Obito gasped in complete shock, when he got to the top of the stairwell.

There right in front of him was the Hokage monument and it made him freeze in horror. Every morning he woke-up to go outside to stare at the Hokage rock and really it became routine for him because it inspired him to one day have his face carved on that mountain. So why today did it look completely different?

He shoved his googles from his eyes and began to rub his eyes for good measure. Thinking the orange tint of his googles may have distorted his sight. But when he opened his eyes to see that monument was still wrong he lost it.

"Ah How did this happened? There is supposed to be three Hokages where did this fourth one come from?!" Obito shouted in uttered disbelieve as he pinched his cheeks as hard as he could. All he could think of was that this some kind of messed up dream.


	3. What Lurks in the Dark?

**bleuxe AN: So... I never put a note in this story, but I want to thanked ppl who are enjoying this far. Also this chapter was very hard think of and write that it giving me writer's block. So sorry it took so long. Thank you and I don't own Naruto.**

After Obito's meltdown both his cheeks just ended up hurting badly with big ugly red blotches on them. Some of the villagers were giving him strange looks while trying to avoiding him completely as they walked by. He couldn't blame them if he were them, he probably would do the exacted same thing because he must of looking like a ranting and raving lunatic in the middle of the village.

But really he couldn't help it, because he had no clue of what was going on around him. Why did everything change so immensely in Konoha and why he didn't it bother him earlier when he noticed the small changes in his village. All Obito could think of was that maybe because he was so invested in helping Hinata at the time.

How could he have been so preoccupied to not even noticed that season was different from this morning. When he was rushing to the academy the air was cooler and the leaves on the trees were turning into many hues of colors signifying that Fall was here. Now it felt like it was too warm to even wear his long sleeve jacket, the leaves were all a bright green and flowers were blooming.

It was impossible for it to go to Fall to Spring from out of nowhere. Just looking at all these different buildings that were not here before made him think that maybe the village was under attack because most of them were under construction. Konoha sections of where everyone clans were so rearranged it made him feel like he was tourist in his own village. For the life of him he couldn't find the Uchiha compound and it felt like he was walking around in circles.

Obito lived here his entire life it made him feel extremely frustrated because everything felt so unreal especially after looking at the Hokage rock again. He finally decided to ask an elderly man for directions to the Uchiha clan. Which lead to a forest part of the village and him made even more lost than before.

"That is the last time I ask for directions," he grumbled under his breath not wanting to believe that his compound was so far from the village that is was almost outside the gates.

The only thing he was happy about was that he was in shade because the high noon sun was blazing on him, especially since he has been wondering around aimlessly for hours now. He sat down on a log that was laying on its side as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He wished he had a map or something to guide him because he just wanted to know what was truly going on as he thought of that glowing light that made him here in this strange new Konoha.

"Lost in a time where you don't belong eh?" A whisper blew in Obito's ear causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. The young Uchiha jumped up nearly falling backwards with his heart pounding so hard.

"Who's there!" he barked trying to keep his voice from trembling as his eyes try to search for who or what that was.

The silhouette of an adult male moved with rapid speed that Obito's eyes could barely keep track of him making him wish that he achieved sharingan in that moment. Finally, the humanoid figure stopped moving and landed on top of an upper thick tree branch. It was still incredible hard to see who it was because it looked like it was melted in the shadow of the tree. All that he could see was it distinct large round glowing yellow eyes.

"What are y-you?" Obito said unsure if this thing was even human.

The creature eyes turned to an upside down crescent moon as it made a sinister smile with it sharp looking teeth.

"All you need to know is that I'll be watching you Obito and remember that history will always repeat itself," the creature spoke in a low raspy voice cryptically.

Obito grit his teeth because not only did this creepy weirdo knew his name, but it was mocking him. He bended down to pick-up a nearby stone to knock this creature out of tree, so it could stop looking at him with this condescending look in it eyes. As soon as he threw the stone and missed the dark figure, it took off running causing Obito to chase after it.

"Wait!"

"What do you mean!"

"Stop!"

But none of his shouting slowed this humanoid down as it leaped frog from tree to tree cackling. There was no way he was going to let this thing get away from him. They running out of forest, which was perfect because maybe it will be easier to catching this thing out in open field.

Right before exiting out into what look like a training ground, in the last second the creature zigzag back into the forest disappearing altogether. This caused Obito to turned his head back towards the darkness of the woods as he came to a screeching halt in the brightness of the sunshine.

"Hey watch out!" A boy anxiously shouted.

Just as Obito was locked eyes with a boy about his age in Uchiha attire with jet black hair, a kunai was speeding towards him about to rip right through his skull. Out of pure fear he held his hand out to block it and shut his eyes tightly ready to feel a painful impact.

Instead of feeling the pain of metal in his flesh, he felt a breeze and then slight nudge of being lifted off the ground and then set back down in a different location. Obito opened his eyes suddenly staring up at the much older Uchiha who saved him. Another member of his clan walked up with the boy who threw the kunai tucking on to his pant leg.

"Nii-san I didn't mean to hit him! He just came out of nowhere!" Sasuke said in a panic because it was rare for Itachi and Shisui to actually want to train him, being that they were always gone on missions or didn't have the time. He couldn't believe that he royally messed it up by almost killing a member from his family. If it wasn't for Shisui's body flicker Sasuke didn't want to imagine the dire consequences of being so careless as he clutched on to his brother pant leg even harder.

Itachi put his hand on top of Sasuke's head trying to sooth him as he did when he was a baby. Knowing that his little brother was feeling awful for what happened. He giving Shisui an uncertain look knowing that it was impossible for Obito to be alive because he died at least more than a decade ago.

Shisui nodded being on the same wavelength as Itachi while staring down at this child who looked exactly like Obito Uchiha.


	4. Forging New Bonds

**bleuxe AN: So Thank you for favorites, alerts and comments it really keeps me going. I just going to say that some** **characters are easier to write than others so yes some will be OOC, but besides that enjoy and I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Obito sat in a chair nervously twitting his thumbs staring down at floorboards of the Hokage's office thinking he must be in some big trouble for missing the first day of the academy. He thought that because he just finished telling his story to the Third Hokage, Fugaku the leader of the Uchiha who looked a lot older than he remembered, and several other adults who he didn't know. In a way, this was a dream come true to him because he never met the Hokage in person, but it was strange because he thought he would be meeting the Fourth not the Third. Unless something happened to the Fourth Hokage as he looked over at the individual photo of the Hokages. He stared at the Fourth photo wondering where he was.

"Do you remember him?" the silver haired shinobi with his hitai-ate covering his left eye said snapping Obito out of trace.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing when this boy first entered the office and thought he was some kind of illusion like he had when Rin died. Knowing it wasn't his mind cracking and hearing Obito's voice as a five-year-old child it brought him a sense of peace. Kakashi's biggest regrets was being the reason for getting Obito killed and killing Rin. Just seeing him with both his eyes attached to his body and not being crush to death by a gigantic boulder was a miracle in itself and it ended some of Kakashi's emptiness inside of him.

"No, but if he is the Fourth, why is it I never heard of him till today?" Obito asked with uncertainty.

There was a silence before a slow clap came from the corner of left of the room as an elderly man with a cane shook his head in disbelieve of this so called "story" that this child told.

"What a great actor you are… tell me boy who trained and who are you working under?"

The question threw Obito for a loop and he was about to ask what did this old man mean by that until Shisui grabbed a hold of his shoulder putting a finger his lip telling him to be quiet. He nearly forgotten Itachi and Shisui was on either side of his chair. Obito had no choice, but hold his tongue because he respected him from saving him earlier.

"What are you getting at Danzō?" The Third sighed pinching the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on.

"You don't honestly believe this child Hiruzen? Surly Tobirama and Minato had space-time ninjutsu, but none of them we're able to leap through a different timeline because it is impossible feat!" He said knowing in his heart that this story was just a well fabricated lie and if Hiruzen believes this then he truly grown soft for his age. Maybe he needed to step down as Hokage and give him the reins.

"For all we know his appearance is a clever disguise or your former student finally perfected reanimating the dead," Danzō sneered purposely talking about Orochimaru knowing it a sore subject for Hiruzen.

"The blood test will prove that he is who he said is and his vitals already tell that he is alive," Fugaku commented on the current predicament. His son and Shisui would have eliminate any threat. He believed this was Obito because he was an Uchiha and anything was possible for an Uchiha. Fugaku was suspicious of what Danzō was really hinting at, than more than he was saying.

"Besides if he is such a threat like your saying he is. Wouldn't he have harmed Hiashi's daughter and not protected her?" The Third said not falling for Danzō's baiting.

Hiashi nodded agreeing with the Third's and the leader of the Uchiha logic. He was graceful that this boy protected Hinata, but he was worried that his daughter wasn't excelling in her training and was going to become an incapable kunoichi. If Hinata wanted to keep being the Heiress of Hyūga she needed to prove her worth because one day she was going to lead their clan. It maybe harsh, but it was nothing compared to what the elders of his clans would do if she couldn't improve.

"We shall see," Danzō said fully disgruntled not happy that everyone was disagreed with him. Not even Homura and Koharu were not backing him up like they usually did. He feared that if this child really was a time leaper, the knowledge of that and what it might bring to the rest of Uchiha clan to more power. The village was still recovering from the Kyūbi attack from five years ago. The Uchiha clan was still under a microscope for being the ones that caused the near destruction of Konoha. As a council member and the leader of Root he needed to be on the lookout for his village best interest.

* * *

After the blood test results came back positive for him being truly Obito. The young Uchiha was free to go and they determined that he would live with Shisui as they discuss farther about the shadowy figure that he saw in the forest. Obito couldn't help, but feel like a burden in this situation in which he couldn't even defend himself, and he especially hated when that Danzō guy was speaking poorly of him.

The sun was setting as he and Shisui walked the dirt road toward the Uchiha compound. It has been a long day for Obito and it was a lot to process that he jumped through time. He didn't know what to think and was he really dead back in his timeline. Did that mean he was never achieve his dreams to become Hokage and it made sense because as soon as he walked in the Hokage's tower everyone was staring at him like he was a ghost.

Shisui looked over his shoulder because he no longer heard footsteps following him. Obito stopped in the middle of the road staring down at the ground with his eyes looking glossed over as if he was about to cry. Shisui slowly walked over to him knowing that he was very confused and probably scared of what was happening. He crouched down to his level and put both his hands on each side of his shoulders. Instantly he looked up straight in Shisui's face which hard because the glare of the sunset, but he could make out an outline of a smile.

"Let go home Obito. It may not be what your use to, but it will be good to have some company for once," he said reassuring as he stood up and offered him his hand.

Obito stared at the older Uchiha's hand for a moment as the wind shifted in their direction. Obito thought about how different his future was now that he was here.

"Yes, let's go home!" Obito agreed grabbing Shisui's warm hand returning a smile back. He felt like Shisui was different from the other members of his clan and he got a good feel about him even beyond him saving Obito. For some reason that made Obito feel like he wasn't alone anymore in the Uchiha clan as they walked off together towards the compound.


	5. Clashing Stars

**bleuxe AN: Happy New Years and Happy MLK day. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was the day and it was almost a sense of deja-vu for Obito. This was his second chance to do this first day of academy right as he put on his orange googles in the mirror. He grabbed his mesh shirt thought of how fast Summer went by and how it was Fall all over again. He had a more fun this Summer than he would have usually had, but he wished he could have seen Hinata at least one.

The last time he seen her was that Spring day at the park. Every time he would go to the Hyūga Estate, he would get turned away by one of her relatives saying she didn't have time to play. No wonder Hinata wanted to escape like she did when he first met her, because they must keep her under lock and key like a caged bird.

Made Obito sad that he couldn't see his one and only friend, but besides that it was an interesting living adjustment being in a different timeline. Seeing all members of his clan older with children of their own was sort of funny to see. He often wondered where he be at if was an adult at this time.

"I'd probably be super awesome ninja like Shisui!" He exclaimed as he threw punches in the mirror pretend to fight enemies that was in his bedroom. Obito remembering watching Itachi and Shisui spar in awestruck with Sasuke over the summer.

"Or you probably be my target practice like always dummy," Hearing his cousin's voice caused Obito to jump nearly out of his skin.

"Sasuke! Don't you knock and how did you get my house?"

"You left your front door unlock dummy. Plus, Itachi is ten-times better than Shisui!" Sasuke said in complete confidence. He had no idea how Obito lived by himself in the past because every time Shisui left for missions Obito would always leave the front and back door unlock. He was lucky their clan weren't a bunch of thieves because he would have been robbed blind by now.

"Stop calling me that and no he is not!" Obito scowled because he hated that nickname that his cousin gave him. There were times he just couldn't stand Sasuke and these was one of these times. When he actually got to know him, he thought it would be cool to have someone his age in the Uchiha clan since he never experienced that before.

How wrong Obito was because he never got into so many disagreements as he did with Sasuke. Sure, he would act like an angel when his parents or older brother was around, but outside of that he was a smart-alecky little brat. Made Obito glad he was an only child in Shisui's household.

"Whatever I don't time for this. You can be late all you want Obito, but I'm not missing the first day of academy," Sasuke tutted bored from messing with him as he turned around and left.

"Huh w-what? Wait up!" Obito shouted as he grabbed his jacket from his bed post while rushing out door after him.

* * *

Hinata cupped her hands together as she walked to school with her terrifying cousin Neji. She felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead remembering the times use to be good between them. Then again remembering that reason why their relationship was so soured was because of her. If she could change things it would be most definite be how her clan did things and how they treated other members that deem below them.

"What is it?" Neji snapped at her because she was blatantly staring at him for no apparent reason.

"I-I-It's not-thing s-sorry-y," she stuttered badly knowing she upset him.

"Quit stuttering it is very infantile…the teachers at the academy going think that there some wrong with you and hold you back, unless that is what you want?" As she furiously shook her head not wanting anyone to think that.

"Then for once act like the main the branch that your supposed to be or sooner than later failure will be your fate!" Neji said coldly wishing that his father was still alive instead of this pathetic girl.

Hinata could felt her eyes string from his words, but she told herself to keep it together because they just arrive at the school and there were children everywhere. She didn't want to cry not on the first day and didn't want to be remember for the crying girl at the front of the school's gate. Finally, Neji left all together going off on his own and Hinata felt like she could breathe again almost forgetting she was holding her breath.

A lone tear escaped and rolled down her cheek as she immediately pulled a familiar navy blue handkerchief. She wiped away the moisture instantly remembering that Obito gave it to her that day he protected her. Hinata smiled at the memory of that day and clutched the handkerchief close to her like it was a precious stuff animal of hers. She kept it safe during those months since she last saw him and she wondered if he still remembered her because it been such long time from seeing him, but thought probably not.

"Hinata is that you!" Obito said super excited as he raced up to her ditching Sasuke all together.

She quickly turned around to greet him and hastily shoved the handkerchief back in her coat pocket which she wasn't sure why because it was his and she really meant to give it back to him, but she panicked some reason.

Obito didn't seem to notice because he finally got to see her as Hinata's face felt warmer the closer he got. He stopped right in front her as he took in what she was wearing because when he first saw her, Hinata was all black training outfit and today color block of light purple coat with pink fleece hood and dark purple pant. He thought she looked pretty in purple it matched her eyes as he began to blush at the thought. He had anxious all sudden and felt like he couldn't talk which he couldn't understand because all he wanted to do this Summer was talk to Hinata.

"H-Hi," Hinata said shyly being the first to break the silence as her two pointer fingers connected softly.

"Hi," Obito said a lot more tone down than normal as he itched the back of his neck.

"Weirdos…" Sasuke commented while passing by them instantly pissing off his cousin.

"But out of our conversation!" he yelled angrily making Hinata giggle a little because they were barely having a conversation between them.

Right when Obito was to go speak to her some more the school's bell rang causing him to deeply frown because he didn't even get to catch-up with her. Out of spontaneity he grabbed her hand and began tucking her toward the academy.

"Come on we don't want to be late," Obito spoke out of concern of missing the first day since he already did once before.

"Umm o-ok l-lead the way," Hinata said completely flustered as she held on to his hand.

They made to the classroom in the nick of time, but almost all the seats were taken excepted the back of the class which made him pout because he wanted to be in the front so everyone could know who he is.

"O-Obito-kun c-c-could let g-g-go of my hand n-now that were h-here-e?" She asked meekly because any longer and she will faint.

"Oh yeah s-sorry!" he replied letting go as if he burned himself while following her to the back. He hoped she wasn't coming down with any fever because her face was extremely red now.

"Alright welcome everyone and take your seats so I can start take roll!" The sensei said as the second bell rung.

Obito began to looked around his classroom thinking that this was a huge class while the sensei passed out orientation papers.

"My name is Iruka, but to my students and how ever long you decide to stay in the academy it is Iruka sensei! Today is the begi-

His usual first day monologue was rudely interrupted by the classroom door being thrown opened and slamming against the wall, no doubt leaving a dent in the wall.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka sensei I think my alarm clock is busted because it didn't wake me up!" the blond kid with green googles on his forehead shouted what seem like at the top of his lungs as his classmates snickered at him.

"Naruto just please be quiet and sit down we'll talk about your tardiness after class!" Iruka shook head not believing that Naruto was late for the first day because all this Summer all he could talk about was the academy and how he was going to be the best at school.

Naruto sat down to the only seat that wasn't taken which was next to Obito. Obito looked him up and down hoping this guy didn't distract him from any lesson Iruka sensei had to teach today.

"Let see where was I…Oh yes today is the beginning of your Shinobi or Kunoichi careers if you can pass the academy curriculum, quizzes and the final exam," he said as he wrote today's date on the chalkboard.

"I want each one of you to introduce yourself amongst your peer and tell them the reason why you joined the academy?"

This moment Obito was waiting for, where he was going to impress all his classmates especially Hinata who was on right next to him. Nothing was going to ruin this moment as he was about to stand-up and introduce himself. But Naruto on the left of him shot up and beat him to the punch.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage one day!" he said in a blaze of determination sending shock waves of disbelieve down to Obito's body as the rest of class laughed at him. This blond-haired loudmouth stole the words from right out of his mouth, replacing them with his name and shattered his perfect introduction.

"O-Obito-kun are you alright?" Hinata whispered unsure because his face seemed to darken and his fingernails were clawing at top of the desk.

"Ok class that is enough!" Iruka said feeling bad that the class laughed at Naruto as he tried to gain the classroom focus again when Obito stood-up suddenly knocking his chair over.

"There is no way you will become Hokage because I Obito Uchiha will be Hokage!" he argued with his finger dramatically point at Naruto as they both began glaring daggers at each other.

In that moment Iruka regretted not asking Kakashi about a personality background about Obito and knew that not only did he need to separate these two before fists started to fly, but knew these were going to be trying years of his teaching career.


	6. Similar Hearts

**bleuxe AN: So I like thank the comments even those who want to see me write better than before. So I kind of wrote this in dedication of readers and Valentine day. Happy be-late V-day. Enjoy because I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

After School, late in the afternoon Hinata was busy at work in the kitchen and luckily her father was out of town meaning no training for a while. Being in kitchen was one her favorite hobbies because it reminder her so much of her mother and anything to keep her mother memory alive she made sure she would do it. Hinata had sweet memories of her mother and her cooking together. It was still beyond sad that her mother was no longer here and mostly felt bad for her baby sister because she would never get to know their mother and how much she loved them.

Hinata sighed as she stared at Hanabi who was fast asleep in her playpen in the living room. She was getting so big and already started crawling as Hinata started smiling because she was going to be the best big sister that she can be to Hanabi.

She refocused on the task at hand and grabbed a foot stool to stand on to reach the ingredients that were a little too high from a five-year-old reach. She began flipping through the pages of her mother's old cookbook looking for a certain recipe.

"Here it is," Hinata said to herself reading the recipe careful because she did not want to mess this up in anyway because she was on a time constraint.

* * *

Early that evening Obito was in a very grumpy mood as sit in a cold classroom doing extra homework that was giving by Iruka sensei right along with Naruto. This had to be his third detention this week and today was especially bad, it was all Naruto's fault.

Flashback to earlier that day

"Final Lap everyone!" Mizuki sensei said not really care as he stared at the giant clock behind the academy waiting for lunchtime, when he was supposed to be timing each one of the kids.

Sasuke was in lead with his fangirls such as Ino and Sakura trying to keep up with him. Obito shook his head because he almost felt sorry for his cousin because it was a funny scene to see because it truly looked like he was being chased by them. Obito and Hinata were jogging encouraging each other to finish with their other classmates.

"Ha Looks like I'll beat you today slowpoke Obito!" Naruto cheered busting through ahead of them.

"Like I'll let that happen!" He shouted back and kicked his speed up a notch leaving Hinata behind to go head to head with Naruto. They both started yelling wildly while barreling down the track as if it was powering up them.

"They both sure are err… e-enthusiast," Hinata chuckled nervously watching as they both began shoving each out of the way and pulling at one another shirts to slow the other down. She was actually amazed that neither one of them had fallen to the ground yet.

"Stupid is more like it right Akamaru!" Kiba laughed as his small dog barked in agreement.

"Troublesome," Shikamuru murmured in the distance went back to cloud glazing because he knew Mizuki sensei didn't care if he ran the mile or not.

They were so focus on beating each that they knocked over Sasuke's fangirls like they were bowling ball pins as Hinata cringed at the scene because neither one of stop to help them up.

Sasuke looked back hearing all the commotion seeing that Naruto and Obito were hot on his heels. He knew that he couldn't let them catch up to him as he ran even faster because he didn't want to be mow down like those girls.

Mizuki ended inhaling and coughing up a lot dust that three stampede children kicked up as they passed by. Then an argument ensued between Naruto and Obito of who crossed the finish line first.

"Mizuki sensei who won!" they shouted in unison.

"I-Isn't it obvious?" he chocked because he was still coughing up dirt particles that these damn kids kicked-up. They both started to look proud think that their teacher was going was to say one of their names.

"Sasuke," As they both comical fell over.

"Losers…" Sasuke huffed and puffed because he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Everyone in a single file line!" Mizuki shouted over the lunch bell because he had to make sure everyone was accounted for and then escort the class to the cafeteria. Even though he wished that he didn't had the Kyūbi brat in his class because he was nothing, but a troublemaker.

Obito depressingly got up from the ground and noticed a lot of girls were giving him pissed off looks as he quietly apologized for acting so reckless, while Naruto was clueless to it all.

"O-Obito-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked getting in the back of line with him. Obito couldn't help, but to smile giving her a thumb up as she blushed.

"I should have won not Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled under his breath causing the young Uchiha to roll his eyes because he was use to his cousin winning everything. Sasuke was at the top of their class and this was none thing new.

"Put a sock it Naruto no likes a sore loser," Obito said because he hated to hear him whine. The line began to move towards the academy as soon as Obito moved the blond stuck his foot in front of him. Causing him to trip forward and headbutt the back of Hinata's head. Both Hinata and Obito fell to the ground, one clutching his nose and the other the back of her skull in pain.

"I'm sorry are you alright Hinata-chan!" he said highly upset of what happened.

"Y-Yes I-I'm f-f-fine, she groaned because could feel a knot and a headache coming on, but she hoped he was ok because his nose was slightly bleeding.

Obito felt enraged as he heard Naruto laugh. Not only did he make him unintentional hurt Hinata, but also embarrassed her in front of the entire the class. To him that was unacceptable and downright unforgivable as his foot connected with Naruto's shin. He clutched forward in pain as Obito popped him in his fat mouth. This caused Naruto to pounce furiously on top of him.

Flashback over

It was actually hard to believe, but it was their first physical fight and it was of the worst fight he and the blond-haired loud mouth got into so far. Mizuki sensei was so mad at them for disrupting the line and causing chaos that he took away they lunch privilege for the day. He made Naruto and Obito run during lunch period as he sat there ate both their lunches which was beyond punishment to him.

"Iruka sensei please can we go it almost 5 o'clock!" Naruto moaned because he starving. Obito couldn't help, but to agree as his stomach growled.

"You know I'm very disappointed in the both of you, fighting on school property and even drawing blood. You two are supposed to be comrades not enemies," Iruka said staring at Naruto's bottom lip which had a cut.

"He started it!" he remarked and thought back to his bloody nose.

"That doesn't give you the right to finish it Obito,"

He began frowning at the lecture that Iruka sensei began going on about, at how they should work together and how they were almost suspended from school. Obito sighed as he propped his elbow on the desk lending his chin on his hand knowing this was going to be a long lecture like every time they got in trouble.

Iruka sensei just didn't understand how annoying Naruto was. He constantly challenged Obito ever since the first day of school and he pranked him more time than he counted in this past months. Today was just a boiling point for him because he caused him to accidentally hurt his best friend Hinata. If had to be honest Naruto was ten times worse than his cousin and he couldn't see himself ever get along with this guy.

Just looking at Naruto irked him beyond belief because he even corrupted his favorite color orange, by wearing it. Making Obito wear more black and blue, but he would never give-up his orange googles those were his trademark and Naruto was just stealing his style by wearing his ugly dark green googles.

Naruto noticed Obito glaring at him and stuck his tongue out at him causing Obito to do the same right back at him.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Iruka roared scaring the wits out of them because he was tired of this childish fighting between them. The young Uchiha didn't know who was going to make him deaf first, Naruto or Iruka sensei before the end of academy.

"W-We heard Iruka sensei and we won't do it again in fact we learned our lesson!" Naruto exclaimed as Obito quickly nodded his head in agreement.

He knew they both were just pretending to be in agreement because they both just wanted to get out of detention.

"Fine just go, but I don't care who starts it next time I will suspended the both of you, do you understand Naruto and Obito neither of you have the right to put hands on each other especially since your both from the same village. You boys are going to be Konoha's future! Whether either of you become Hokage because at the end of day you will have to protect each other or neither of you will have the right to be a leader."

"Yes sir," they said in unison because he a way of making them feel bad with his words.

Obito left as Naruto stayed behind begging Iruka sensei to take him to Ichiraku's to eat. He walked outside seeing that it almost dark out. He hated that it got dark so quickly and no doubt when he did get home, Shisui was going to be disappointed to hear that got in a fight at school and yet another detention.

"Hmm maybe I should go to Izumi's place first?" he said thinking out loud because her mother made the best Dango since his were stolen by Mizuki sensei.

"O-Obi-Obito-kun!" Hinata said extremely nervous as she walked up with a little package in her hands.

"Oh, Hey Hinata-chan what are you doing still here?" Obito said slightly confused because he told her that he mostly like have detention today. He really need to stopped to get detention because it was ruining reputation at school. Soon Obito would be known as dead last and he didn't want ruin her reputation by association.

She trembling scared because she worked really hard on this bento box and with luck caught him before he left school. She just hoped that he would like it because she knew that he didn't eat all day and he must be hungry now.

"Your shaking," He said with concern and grabbed her hands. He noticed the box wrapped in a navy-blue cloth as well as her hands were covered in rice flour and she smelled sweet like red bean paste.

Hinata's eyes widen as she quickly bowed and shoved the package higher in his face making him take it.

"I-I m-made thi-this for…y-you," she replied weakly because she felt dizzy.

"Thank you," he was all could think of saying because this was unexpected gift and he felt bad because he didn't get her anything. If he had known, he would have made her something during detention.

Obito pulled the cloth off and noticing that it was his handkerchief he gave her long ago. He felt a wave of happiness that she kept something of his that was so simple and plain, just made it special somehow. He opened the bento box and instantly teared up.

"Aww d-don't cry," Hinata said taking the handkerchief to wipe his tears once again.

"I-I'm not it just something in my eyes Hinata-chan! Remember that why I wear googles…something always in my eyes," he said hoping she dropped the subject as she couldn't stop giggling.

Obito picked up the dango she made for him, enjoyed each and every bite. She was an amazing cook and was impressed that she made them by herself without the help of an adult.

"Are t-they good?"

"There are perfect!" as she sighed out of relieve.

"Have one!" he said forcing one in her hand as she shook her head.

"I'm not going to eat alone and I'm not a pig," Obito said determined to share his favorite food with her and made her give in. He walked her home because it was the least he could do for her because she didn't have to do what she did. His hand tightened on the handkerchief that she given back and decide that it belonged to her.

"A-Are y-you sure I m-mean it y-yours?" she said fiddling with the hem of the handkerchief.

"I gave it to you for a reason and I believe you should keep it because you kept it safe!" he spoke candidly and knew she cherished it just like he cherished her. Obito felt his cheeks burned from the thought and suddenly understood what Iruka sensei said earlier was true. He had to protect others or he didn't deserve to be a leader.


	7. Careless Whispers in The Night

**bleuxe AN: I'm not going lie and said this chapter was not easy to think of. When all I have alternate versions of how I wanted this chapter to go, but hopeful I won't have anymore tug of war with my mind on how I want this story to go. Thank you truly for reading and sorry for the delay.**

* * *

"Try again,"

Obito was seriously sick and tired of hearing those words come out of Fugaku's mouth. It been weeks now since Fugaku decided to train his son and Obito to learned a rite of passage in their clan which is the great fireball technique. They both been in the academy for almost a year and he felt it was time to for them to learn some hand seals. Granted he didn't expected ether of them to mastered this any time soon seeing as they both six years old and nowhere near coming of age since neither had achieved sharingan.

Sasuke had greatly impressed him even through as a father he would never show it. He had no doubt Sasuke was a genius just like his brother and might even surpass Itachi one day. He watched his son slewed a fist size flame out of his mouth over to lake where they were training at.

The leader of the Uchiha transferred his gaze over to Obito expecting him to do the same. He fumbled through all the hand seals and turned his face from the dock over towards the water only to blow out white smoke once again.

Fugaku was puzzled by this boy and wondered if there was something wrong with his chakra because he never seen not one hint of fire come out of his mouth in this weeks he was training him. He never seen or heard this happen to a member of his clan even when Obito fumbled through hand seals he still did it correctly. Then again Obito was never meant to grow-up in this timeline.

Fugaku remembered how he lived and how he died as a black sheep to this clan. But even since he leaped through time and space the entire clan been acknowledging and praising him. Even with some of elders having their dark whispers that Obito was the reincarnation form of Madara Uchiha.

"That enough for today," Fugaku said as he looked at sky turning a pinkish-orange hue.

Obito let out a sigh of relieve because when they first started training on the docks he was beyond excited right along with Sasuke. But as the weeks went with no real results making his dream of mastering this go up in cloud that would come out of his mouth.

"You need to practice more and focus on your chakra or you'll never achieve this technique which be a first for a Uchiha,"

Obito grimaced at the critique because it made him feel a weakling as Sasuke smirked.

"And your nowhere near achieve your goal because your flame is still too small," Fugaku said not skipping a beat with his son causing him to pouted, because all Sasuke wanted from his father to be proud of him like he was with Itachi.

* * *

Later that evening Obito was sitting at the table staring at his plate as Shisui pack up his bag for one of his long missions that he always seemed to go to. Shisui noticed Obito was a lot quieter than normal and figure it was because he was leaving for his mission, but when he seen that he didn't eat anything his hand automated went to his forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever," he concluded as the young Uchiha looked up slightly annoyed because he knew he hated being babied.

"Hmm maybe I am sick…do you think I'm weak Shisui?" He looked sadly back at his food thinking about his training earlier.

The older Uchiha began to frown knowing Obito could be very sensitive weather he knew it or not. It made him nostalgic over when Itachi's was a child.

"Of course not, and why do think that?"

"Even as a Uchiha? Y-You don't think there is something wrong with me?" Obito said in a nervous voice not really believing the words coming out of his mouth.

Shisui dragged another chair to sit next to him as he gave him a look to urge him to explain his self.

"At training Fugaku-sama said I need to focus on my chakra and I was, it just this rite of passage is hard and training with someone who is good at everything like Sasuke. How am I to compete with that? And the way he looked at me was like I didn't…" Obito's voice started getting quiet again as if he really couldn't say what was on his mind.

"Live up to your full potential?" Shisui asked as Obito nodded vigorously with surprise that he knew what he meant.

The older Uchiha heard the rumors of what the elders thought of him and he was sure that they were pressuring Fugaku to figure out what hidden powers was in Obito. So that the clan could copy it because it was all about what the clan could gain. They didn't care about preserving his childhood, it disgusted him because they weren't at war, but the clan was in fear of what the village was leaving them out of.

"Obito I'm going ask you a question," he said with a serious look on face making him pay attention to his caretaker.

"If you were Hokage what is most important to you, Konoha or your clan?"

At first Obito thought Shisui's question was a trick question or a test of some kind of loyalty, but he knew that Shisui wasn't like that. He was confused on why he would ask him that as he was unsure how to answer.

"Don't worry about answering this right now," he said seeing how frustrated he was getting.

"But I will be Hokage I'm going to have to answer this!" Obito said with his voice full of genuine concern.

"I know you will, but that why you will be able to answer this later on," Shisui replied not having a doubt he will. Obito had a new-found appreciation for Shisui because he was one his family members who actually made to see the layers in means and not just the outer surface. He truly was wise and mentoring when he wanted to be. Shisui sort of became like an older brother to him over the year and he took his words over anyone else in his clan.

"Eat up. Your food is mostly like cold by now, clean-up and try to go to bed early there is going to be a bad storm tonight. Also I'll try to get someone from our clan to check on you later on tonight." He ordered as he lagged his pack over his shoulders. Shisui headed towards the door, but before he could open the door felt small arms around his stomach pulling him into a hug.

"Come home safely Shisui, so you finally can train me!" he cheered as his caretaker hugged him back. Shisui couldn't help, but to smile because Obito really pulled him out of some depressing thoughts that would plague him when it came to the clan and for that he was grateful. The older Uchiha thought maybe it was time for him to train him and make Obito think independently from the clan. So that boy knew to choose Konoha over Uchiha in the future.

Late in the night Obito was tossing and turning in his bed as the wind picked up speed outside. He threw the blankets off himself as if he was burning up. He was breathing erratically it was hard to sleep, but it was also hard to stay awake. He could see shadows dancing rapidly around his room as his eyes grew heavy with the sounds of his window shaking.

"Let's test out your power by watching a loved one die,"

Obito heard that familiar raspy voice before as he opened his eyes wide to the sounds of his window bursting open. He stumbled out of bed completely afraid as the wind howled across his body. He got to his feet looking around wildly know he heard that voice from long ago. He walked up to the window that was swinging back and forth making the loudest commotion.

Obito grabbed the handle of window preventing it from hitting him as his mind thought back to that voice thinking it was some kind of bad nightmare. He looked out at a distance smelling slight fragrance of smoke and froze. He turned as pale as a sheet because an estate was on fire and it wasn't just any estate it was the Hyūga's.

"Hinata!" Obito shouted full of anguish out of his window as lightning flashed wickedly across the night sky.


	8. Remember the Moment

**bleuxe: I poured my heart in this chapter I hope it shows. I don't own Naruto. Please keep commenting and thank for keeping this story in your alerts and favorites!**

* * *

Adrenaline was pumping in his veins as the rain soaked him to the bone. It made it hard to see even with his googles on, causing him to consistently to smear the lens free of water. But was not hard to see was the blazing fire that grew higher and bigger the closer he got to Hinata's home.

All Obito could think of was that he had to make there is on time. He couldn't be too late as the slick pavement made him slip and fall. He got up ignoring his scraped knees and continuing to run down the streets of Konoha until he made it to his destination.

Obito scanned the sea of Hyūgas that were desperately trying to douse the out of control flames. It was complete pandemonium as he moved through the crowd searching for Hinata. His fears growing by each and every moment that he didn't find his blue haired friend amongst her relatives. He felt someone grabbed his shoulder forcing him turn around.

"What you doing here Obito?" the silver haired shinobi said pulling out of the crowd as he struggled against his grip.

"Let go of me I have to find her!" he demanded as he faintly remembering the silver haired nin from a year ago back at the Hokage's office.

"You not going anywhere near this fire it too dangerous," Kakashi replied calmly tighten his grip. He was here helping the others contain this fire from spreading. The fire was so unnatural and it acted like someone was controlling it because no amount of water jutsu or rain water made the fire go out. Anyone who got too close was ether severely burn or perished with in the flames.

"Lord Hiashi we located Lady Hinata!" Obito's ears peaked up from the voices that were next to them as he stared at her father who was holding her wailing baby sister.

"She trapped on the second floor, the flames aren't letting anyone near the main building and we don't know how much longer she will hold out," Kō reported feeling like a disgrace because he was unable to get a hold of her after he saved Hanabi. Obito's eyes widen unable to pay attention to anything his head was spinning and it felt like his heart stopped.

Hinata is still alive, but she is trapped in a burning building time is of the essence or she will die. He slipped out of his jacket leaving Kakashi holding it and ignoring his shouts. He saw an opening in the flames and jumped through.

Kakashi tried to follow after him, but the path way closing up forcing him to jump back, cursing under his breath as he nearly caught on fire. He needed to find another way inside there because he couldn't let Obito get himself kill again or Kakashi would never forgive himself this time.

* * *

The young Uchiha broke a sweat from the sheer heat of the embers that engulfed the house. Pushing though the charred debris to the entrance of a hallway.

"Oh God!" he coughed from inhaling smoke as he over stepped what believed to be a body who face was scorched off. All he could think of was he couldn't let that become Hinata. Walking down the narrow hallway with flames on each side of him threatening to consume him. Thanking his lucky stars because he found a staircase because he needed to get to the second floor where she was trapped.

Obito steady went up the stairs because they didn't feel stable at all and finally made to the second floor. He was getting light headed wishing he had type of mask cover his face because his hands were useless in filtering the smoky air.

"Hinata!" He yelled as loud as he could against the crackling noises of fire.

"Over h-here!" She screamed over joyed to hear his voice. Hinata thought she was going die without even getting to see him again. She activated her byakugan just to make sure that she wasn't going delirious from the boiling heat of being trapped in a closet. Hinata wasn't entirely sure how she ended in the closet because she remembering running to get to safety, when she abruptly shoved into this small space with the door jammed shut.

Hinata watched helpless as countless members of her family tried and failed to help her as some of them dying horribly by the flames. She thought she was surely next because tried with all her might to get the door open, until now seeing Obito at the other side.

He reached for the metal doorknob of the closet.

"No don't!" She tried to warned him, but his mind was too clouded with worry to listen.

Obito shouted in agony quickly pulled his hand back because he was freshly branded in the middle of his palm with extremely hot iron. He clutched his right hand with the sickening smell of his flesh burning. He could hear her sobbing on the other side of the door as he cursed his stupidity.

"Don't worry I promise I'll get you out Hinata," Obito said trying to hid the pain in his voice as he leaned on the door. He had to think fast while looking around to what could be useful in this situation. He ended up staring at an elegant grandfather clock that was not yet touch by the flames. He told her to move from the door hoping his plan worked because he didn't have any other choices.

He got to the side of tall clock with all his strength he pushed. The bell in grandfather clock beginning to toll as it fell over the doorknob that stuck out and smashing it to bits. Hinata wretched the knob less door open and careful over stepping pieces of glass from the clock. She ran up in her pajama and hugged him as he hugged back.

"Y-Your hand…" She hiccupped sadly because it had a dark red blistering outline of a circle in the center of his palm.

"There is no time because we have to get out of here!" he frowned because his hand didn't even hurt anymore, it just felt numb. Just then the entire staircase collapsed make it impossible for them to getting back down stairs.

Hinata instantly activated her byakugan making Obito watch curiously because he never seen her eyes done that before. She shut off her bloodline with a grim expression on her face.

"We are trapped up here,"

"What about the windows?" he asked thinking there has to be way out of here as she shook her head claiming they were block because the fire was surrounding them and closing in on them.

"This is a-all my fault i-if I never got stuck up here. Members of my clan would never had died and you would never be trapped with me," Hinata said begin to hyperventilate wishing she was strong enough to save herself because then none of this would have this happened. Now believing that whoever shoved her in closet meant to kill her.

Obito's thoughts were swirling wondering why this was happening. Was he too late? He watched her entire body trembled in fear with silent tears falling on her bare feet. Was this where they died? Was he given a second chance to only to end up as ashes of a memory?

"Don't you ever give-up Hinata and don't you dare give-up on me!" He said refusing this kind of fate as grabbed her hand with his injured hand.

She grasped because she felt a surge of his chakra making her grip on his hand lending some of her chakra to him as well. Causing every pipe in the house to burst extinguishing all of flames that was around about to engulf them.

Hinata felt incredibly dizzy and tried hard not to fall to her knees in the puddles of water that were now flooding the floors.

"Ah man I think I'm be sick," Obito complained as he pushed his googles from his face.

She held on to his shoulders because he looked so out of it and suddenly grabbed hold of his chin as her eyes grew wider by the minute.

"W-What is it?" He asked hoping no other disaster was happening or he might just kill over right here.

"Your eyes are so…pretty," Hinata couldn't help, but to say as Obito's new found sharingan memorized that moment forever.


	9. Flowers on Their Crowns

**AN bleuxe: So I want let my readers know that these last couples months been rough and I also had surgery and might need another with family problems also. So a lot been going on, but for the love of writing I did not abandon this story. I thank everyone who clique because I go back in the chapters to correct it. Enjoy this I don't own Naruto and special shout out to Splaaash-attack and Antex-The Legendary Zoroark. Happy Halloween!**

* * *

Hinata looked from a distance with melancholy as hired construction workers and some of the men of her family taking out ruined framework of her house. All week she watched them sifting through ashes and rubble trying to find any of value or an heirloom that was thought to be lost in the fire. All of her mother's things and even photo albums of her were destroyed. Nothing, but memories that she would need to stay ingrained in her brain, so she to be able to describe to Hanabi when she was older.

Hinata could only feel blessed that not many were claimed by the fire and that she survived all thanks to Obito. It set a spark in her to get strong especially since someone intently tried to kill her by trapping in her burning home. She didn't want to be an heiress who need to be constantly saved or treated like a porcelain doll.

"Lady Hinata are you ready to go to school?" Kō said startled her out of her trance.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yes it just I'm tired," She said partly true because ever since the destruction of her house, she had to share a room with her sister which wasn't so bad. But it was more of the room of who she took over which was Neji's. Hinata knew he hated her guts and just wished her father didn't force him to give up his room because she easily slept in a guestroom in the lower branch houses.

Kō was slightly worried as he watched her rub her eyes and knew she been through a lot. This whole week has been a whirlwind full of accusations within their own clan. The investigation within the clan wasn't turning up anything and just didn't make sense. Who would start a fire and then deliberately trap Hinata in the closet?

He knew his clan had many enemies, but someone from his own family, and why try to kill Lady Hinata. But it had to be someone in their clan because no one outside their family knew the layout of main estate or how to avoid everyone blind spot to commit arson was extremely risky and bold. Whoever did it, they beyond dangerous and if he had to be frank most likely powerful.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home today Lady Hinata? I know it been some rough couple days for you," Kō suggested kindly because he suddenly had feeling to not let her out of his sight.

"No want to go to school I don't want to miss a day," Hinata said adamantly because she wanted to make sure Obito didn't get too behind in school because he was still stuck at the hospital. She hadn't him seen since the whole incident and compare to him her injuries were very minor.

"Is there any way I can visit Obito after school?" she asked cautiously because she knew it been a chaotic time for her family.

"We will see if that possible Lady Hinata," Kō frowned as they began to walk toward the academy. It not that he didn't like the Uchiha child, he just thought it was suspicious of why and how Obito was there in the first place because the fire started at two in the morning. The main thing that feed into that suspicion was where was his caretaker Shisui in all of this to stop him.

At Konoha hospital Obito was bored of being at this hospital and wanted to go back home already or at least back to the academy. He has been here for five days it was driving him crazy and really it felt like he has been here longer than he needed to be. The food here was atrocious and if he was sleeping there always a nurse there to wake him up to check on his burns. To Obito being in the hospital were just uncomfortable and he was itching to get out to get fresh air again.

"Go fish…" Obito said dully as he stared at his opponent.

"Well it looked like you win again Obito," Kakashi replied not even looking up from his book.

"How would you know that I even won your never paying attention!" he said decided to jump up and down on the hospital cot.

"Do want play Candyland?" the silver haired nin suggested as he slowly turned a page in his book.

"I'm done with cards and especially board games," Obito plopped down with his arms crossed because he won three times already in go fish and he only can image what a board game would look like.

"I don't get why you visit me so much just to ignored me. I mean I'm thankful that you were the first one to help me and Hinata get out of the house when the flames stopped, but still…"

Kakashi could only agree begrudgingly because this wasn't the Obito who knew him or who died as his teammates. So many flashbacks came back when he rescued them from the ruined house and seeing the young Uchiha's sharingan. Honestly in that moment Kakashi almost tackled him to ground thinking a bounder was about to crush him. It was like Obito got to get that fresh chance he needed, but he didn't want him to waste it.

Kakashi just didn't know how to convey this to a child because he was horrible when it came to children and that why he avoid them at all cost.

"At least read me the book you have. What does Icha Icha Paradise mean?" Obito said suddenly getting really close to his chair wondering why the guy was chasing the girl on cover of the book.

"It not for kids!" Kakashi immediately shouted while comically keep his innocent eyes from seeing the expletive words on the pages.

"Aww come on why! Is it gory, horror, or a super cool ninja moves? I'd watched a scary movie with my cousin once and I didn't get any nightmares!" He pleaded and began to excitedly trying to reach for the book as Kakashi stood up moving each and every way to keep his small bandaged fingers from touching his precious book.

"This is not a children's story!" he repeated just as Itachi and Sasuke entered the room looking at all the foolish that ensued.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke questioned while looking up at his brother confused at what was going on. Itachi just shook his head while thinking Kakashi better not be influencing his little cousin into reading smut at a young age or for any age for that matter.

At the end of the school day Hinata was gathering all the missing homework that Obito needed for this week that Iruka sensei gave her when she asked.

"That real nice of you to make sure Obito didn't fall behind in class Hinata and let him know that he can take his time because I know he suffering from burns." He said with concern from behind his desk.

"Yes, I heard that he is in the burn unit of the hospital and I don't really know his condition," she said feeling bad that she hadn't been able to visit him.

"Well don't be too hard on yourself, there is only so much you can do because you have been though a lot too," Iruka reminded her. Hinata was the quietest and shyest student of his class, but she was also the most helpful.

"I better go thank you sensei," Hinata said avoiding his worried gaze.

"Ok have a good weekend, give my regards to Obito and take care of yourself Hinata your still my student after all," he smiled and return to grading papers as she nodded and thank him again.

* * *

Hinata hurried out of the class with the manila folder in her arms and rushed down the stairs. She exited out on to the playground and waiting for her care taker there and hoped that they could go to the hospital today.

"Hey give that back that is mine!" Hinata heard a girl shout causing her head to whip back to the grassy field.

"That why I took it from you idiot and you need to cover that big forehead of yours!" the girl with the spiky sneered with the red ribbon clutched in her hand.

Sakura at full speed with fury in her eyes and tried to snitch back her ribbon, but the two other girls held her back and threw her to the ground. Hinata seeing this sudden reminded her when she was bullied by a trio of boys and she set her stuff down because her fists began to shake.

"Ino isn't here to save you this time! So, we will say this again stay away from Sasuke or make you uglier than before!" the girl enraged said began to pull at the ribbon trying to rip it with her nails.

"Stop that now!" Hinata demanded because she could no longer stand idlily back and walked right between them.

"This has none thing to do with you. Mind your business!" the spiky hair leader shouted as the two other bullies were now surrounding Hinata.

"Give her back her ribbon and leave," She commanded while unlocking her byakugan with a fighting stance, but her palms through glowing strangely orange like flames making the three girls back away from her.

"F-Fine take it freak and you luck out this time u-ugly!" the girl threw the ribbon to the grass and they cowardly left.

"That was amazing and how did you do that?" Sakura gushed from behind Hinata scaring the wits out of her.

"I-I my kekkei genkai…" She slightly perplexed because her palms never glowed orange before and why did her hands felt hot while shutting off her bloodline?

"Cool I wish I was part of a clan with a kekkei genkai and you're that quiet girl that is always hanging out with Sasuke's cousin,"

"Do you mean Obito? And my name is Hinata Hyūga,"

"Sorry," the pink haired girl said embarrassed because she didn't know her name and they been classmates for a year now. Hinata couldn't really blame Sakura for not know her name because she didn't really speak to anyone in her class, but Obito and the teachers.

"Thank you for helping me. Ugh those girls are always teasing me, Ino use to be there to defend me, but that is the past…" Sakura said suddenly getting sad from mentioning her friend as she wrapped her ribbon back into a bow in her hair.

"Don't worry about it and you're not ugly. Those girls are just mean," Hinata said awkwardly trying to cheer her up.

Sakura starting running toward the playground leaving her confused thinking she hurt her feelings. She came back with a manila folder and bunch papers in her hands.

"These papers there yours right," she breathed heavily.

"Oh yes thank you I need this for Obito he is in the hospital right now,"

"Sorry to hear that,"

Sakura may not like Obito because he just as bad as Naruto, but he didn't deserve to be hurt at the hospital and suggested that they pick flowers as a get well soon gesture. They spend twenty minutes making a bouquet from the flowers around the school yard. Hinata had to admit she was having fun it was like flower arranging class, but had a new friend to talk to and it was nice a having some much-needed girl time.

"Lady Hinata sorry I'm late I got stuck in a clan meeting ready to go to visit your friend?" Kō smiled because couldn't help, but think they looked adorable watching the two girls putting flowers in each other hair.

"Yes, thanks Sakura for helping me with the bouquet!" she said merrily waving goodbye as Sakura waved back to her new friend.

Hinata followed her caretaker recalling her day to him, only leaving out the part about her hands glowing hot like a stove top. She didn't want Kō or the rest of family to worry or think there was something wrong with her. Hinata didn't want to be seen as a weakling anymore.


	10. The Hidden Fear

**bleuxe AN: I was literal in feverish sense of writing in this chapter all thanks to this three day weekend ideas popped in my head I just couldn't stop writing. Special thanks to Hina Quack. For all my comments, favs and alerts your making me think of plot and more ideas. Thank you truly. Enjoy I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

They finally made to the hospital and were greeted by the receptionist because Kō need to sign their names on the visitors list.

"Hmm It seems he already has some of his family visiting him, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing someone as cute as you to cheer him up," the older lady grinned at Hinata.

Hinata instantly hid behind Kō unsure how to take the compliment while her caretaker gave her a look that said don't be rude.

"T-Th-Thank you M-Madam," she stuttered shyly while clutching on to Kō's back of his shirt. They were led by a nurse to the burn unit where Hinata saw patients with some horrible burns and scars with some even in wheelchairs. She really hated seeing the pain in their eyes and it reminded what happen to most of her family members.

It was like she was back in the fire all over again as she buried her face in the bouquet as more memories of that night resurfaced.

Flashback

Hinata awoken to screams as her eyes open to bellows of dark smoke filling her bedroom. She stood up in a coughing fit unable to breath scrambling to the doorway. She forced the door open only to be greeted by more smoke and fire.

"Father!" Hinata cried in complete fear. Over and over she screamed for her Father, Kō, and for anyone that could hear her. She ran for her life with desperate tears in her eyes unable to find anyone to help her.

She made down to the second floor and just thought of jumping out of a window thinking she might survive a two-story drop, it was that or be burned alive. That is when she slammed into someone making her fall back on to her butt. Hinata could barely see who it was because the smoke and tears blurred her vision.

"H-Help me P-Please!" She coughed drenched in sweat from all the heat as she crawled to the person feet. The person crouched down to her level and roughly grabbed by her chin. Now staring into it bright lantern like eyes with the fire from the background gleaming in them.

"I don't think you want my help…but Mother always favor you Hamura," He said in a contemplating way. Hinata felt more afraid with each and every passing second because she had no idea what he was talking about or if he was even human. Before she even knew it, she was plucked from the floor hurl into a nearby closet knocking the wind out of her.

Hinata got up dizzily not understand what was happening and questioning if she was even awake because this felt like a terrible nightmare. Whoever he was, he was now blocking the door frame and it was looking at endless sea of abyss because he drowned out the light from the embers.

"Shhh you can't say I didn't warn you," He whispered putting a finger to his jagged smirk while slowly melting in door creepily. She reached up towards the door with shaking hands to touch it thinking he was going to pull her into the darkness, but only found solid wood and that she locked in the closet.

Hinata activated her bloodline seeing that the humanoid disappeared without a trace. She watched as members from her clan either perished or were injuried trying to get to her.

Flashback over

"Lady Hinata were here," Kō slightly alarmed that she didn't respond right away and started to think bring her to hospital was a bad idea because even the nurse was looking at her with concern.

"Y-Yes s-sorry," Hinata blinked several times because she wasn't sure where or what that creature was. It one of reason Hinata told her father she didn't remember seeing who it was because it was like coming face to face with a monster that lived in a nightmare and her father would never believe her. She barely believed it herself.

The nurse knocked on the door and open it.

"Obito you got a few more vis-Kakashi Hatake how did you get in here because you never check-in on the guest sign-up list!" the nurse huffed pointing accusing finger at him.

"I had no idea I had to sign-in," He said looking as clueless as he possible because she told him several times this week.

"He climbed through the window again nurse Fumiko," Obito laughed. Sasuke gave Kakashi a suspicious look while thinking that his cousin was way too trustful into strangers.

"Well you better be leaving soon because it beyond the maximum capacity of guests he can have!" Fumiko glared at the copy ninja as Obito trying to see who the new visitors were.

He only saw a man with a bunch of flowers stick out behind his back until saw Hinata peeking over his side timidly. Obito could not prevent the smile from gracing his lips because for the longest time he thought she was stuck at the hospital somewhere and often he tried to sneak out of his room to see if she was ok, but he always got caught by one of the medical employees.

To see her healthy with a daisy chain around her head like a halo and a bundle of wild flowers in her hands it filled him with happiness he could not describe.

"Kō I actually need to speak with you it about the investigation," Itachi said as soon as they entered the room. Kō was surprise at first on how fast the Uchiha police force was getting involved and no doubt their clan didn't want any other clan in their affairs, but he could only comply.

"Of course, is there any where we can speak privately?" he replied none too happy that he had to leave Hinata alone.

"Before you leave Itachi is there any way I can get my book back that you took from me?" Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"After we come back because we need you to supervisor the children," Kō gave him a look that said book? while Itachi just shook his head with a look that said don't ask as they followed the nurse out.

Sasuke became highly upset that Itachi would just leave them with some strange man while Kakashi became extremely depressed that his book was taken from him and now he was trapped babysitting some brats.

"Why do have that stupid smile on your face for dummy?" Sasuke asked irritated about the situation as noticed Obito was in a daze like state.

Obito just straight up ignored him and hugged Hinata tight that he thought he was going to start crying.

"I'm glad you're ok," Was he could think of saying.

"I-I'm glad you're a-alive," she said in completely honesty while staring at the all bandages up and down both his arms. Hinata quickly moved away from him realizing they were crushing the bouquet and the fact she was getting more flustered the longer they hugged.

"Sakura helped me made this bouquet for you," shocking Obito because he didn't expect the flowers at all.

"You know boys don't like flowers," Sasuke suddenly giving his opinion causing Hinata to rethink giving the flowers to him.

"Don't listen to him I'm not like other boys I love them!" He glared at his cousin wishing he would shut his mouth while taking the flowers and holding them close to his chest.

"Well she better not start following me around," he said unfazed by his glare remembering her mentioning Sakura. He just didn't understand why he was friends with this Hyūga girl.

"Hinata is not like those girls!" Obito snapped with his sharingan blazing because he hated having to imagine Hinata being one of Sasuke's crazy fangirls.

"Shouldn't be able to achieve sharingan especially since you can't do the right of passage at all," changing subjects because he was royally pissed that he got sharingan before him and the fact he was youngest right now to have it in their clan.

"Nyaaaah someone is jealous, but it doesn't matter cause I still have it," Obito taunted while doing akanbe at him.

"But I achieve it because I risk my life. That is what Kakashi told me anyways,"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi wondering how and why he knew about Uchiha secrets while mistrusting the older man even farther.

"You should never have run into a burning house in the first place that is just dumb,"

"I-It mostly m-my fault Sasuke-san, but If it wasn't for Obito I-I'm sure I wouldn't be here and I'm basically indebted to him," Hinata proclaimed not wanting have him take all the blame.

"A Hyūga indebted to a Uchiha? Is best thing I ever heard you said so far…"

"Sasuke just stop being jerk to her!" he wished Itachi would come back and just take him home already. Obito try to convince Hinata that he didn't owe him anything because he told himself when he first met her that he would protect her.

Kakashi couldn't help to be intrigued while listening to the children bicker as he stared out the window pretending to zone them out. It made him reminiscent of the past events and his childhood which was usually smother in harshness of a shinobi life. He began thinking was Obito in love with Hinata? Or was he reading too much into this because they were just kids after all.

Kakashi just hoped this younger generation wasn't as tragic as his for their sake while children's laughter filled the hospital room.


	11. Where the Loyalty Lies

**AN bleuxe: I want apologize for the unwanted Hiatus but most cause by work and illness for stress but my ideas for this story never stop. But now I want to involved my readers in a vote because I always have an alternate version of this story. At the end of the chapter I let know what to vote for in the comments.**

* * *

This is investigation was puzzling to Shisui who became the lead investigator to what was now known as the great Hyūga fire. What is making it even harder for this investigation was that the Hyūga family themselves was destroying evidences right before his eyes.

The proof was in the rebuilding of their estate. The mere fact that they didn't halt construction ever since he started his investigation and in fact they to want to speed up the whole process. Shisui believed it was a secretive thing when it came to this clan. But what he wanted them to understood is that he didn't care about obtaining their secrets. He was genuinely concern especially since Obito got burns from being in this mess.

"He seriously going to be the death of me…" Shisui uttered under his breath while tiredly rubbing his face.

"I'm sorry what?" Izumi asked confused who was also assigned to assist him in the investigation.

"Nothing I just wondering who should we speak to next?" he said avoiding that the question.

"Ah I don't know it feel like we are going in circle with the witnesses the leader is willing for us to interview…"

To say the less this investigation was all about who they couldn't talk to and Shisui really wanted to speak with Hinata not because he thought she a suspect. Obito and Hinata were the only in house that survived the fire for long periods of time. He already spoke with Obito and he was in the late stage of the fire so visibly of him seeing the prime suspect was zero especially since he was more focused on saving Hinata.

She was the only one that was most likely to have seen something regretless of what her father or caretaker was saying. It was traumatic for her, but it has been a month something must have jogged her memory and they just need to talk to her without drawing suspicion to her father.

"Izumi,"

"Huh wait were you ignoring me just now!" she pouted with her hands on her hips.

"Listen I going to speak with our next witness and I need you to speak with Hinata,"

Izumi was thinking that this plan was so risky and the only one she could blame was Shisui if everything went wrong as she slowly sneaked in the hallways of the Hyūga branch house. It was only chance that her father had to go into town or that Kō was out on a mission. Only luck that Shisui was going to go question Neji and that she happened to finally found Hinata.

Hanabi cherished the moments that she be alone with her sister and sharing a room with her was the best thing that could happen. She remembered when Hinata used to visit her and she would be too tired to play with her because of her training, but ever since the fire their father has been fixate on rebuilding their home.

"What's wrong Hanabi?" Hinata asked because her sister started scowling and dropped her doll that she was playing with. Hanabi saw someone peeking through the open crack of the door and she hated when someone disturbed her bonding time with older sister.

"Hi I'm sorry to disturbed you," a pretty young lady with long brown hair said suddenly entered their room.

"H-Hello…are you lost?" she asked anxiously because she never seen this woman before and she was wary of strangers when it came to her baby sister.

"No, I was actually looking for you. My name Izumi Uchiha I'm here on behalf of the Uchiha police and I just want to ask you a few questions." Izumi said in hopes she didn't sound too suspicious and put the girl's mind at ease.

"O-oh ok," Hinata remembered Kō getting questioned earlier last month by Itachi, but she didn't know the Uchiha police were involved because her father never mention it before. In fact, it made her even more nervous because she already lied to her family of what happened and she didn't want to get arrested for lying.

Hanabi could sense the extreme discomfit coming from her sister making her cuddled her close, while giving the lady a death glare.

"Aww what cute baby!" she gushed suddenly noticed the little cutie next to Hinata.

"How old are you sweetie?" Izumi crunched down to their level making Hanabi pout even more because she just wanted her to go away.

"S-she almost two say hi Hanabi," Hinata replied glad that they change the subject.

"Can I please hold her?" Izumi begged unable to contain herself when it came to babies because she love them so much.

"Uh I don't know she tend to be fussy around strangers," she tried to warn as she reluctantly passed her off.

As soon as she was in the woman's arms her tiny hand latched on to piece of her hair and gave it a good strong tug.

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry, she never done that before, Hanabi don't you ever do that again!" Hinata grabbed her back as Hanabi giggled evilly with strains of Izumi's hair in between her fingers.

"It is fine I'm use to babies not liking me… unfortunately," she sighed sadly while rubbing the side of her head where she yanked. This remind her of time when she held Sasuke as baby and he wailed until she gave him back to Itachi, but really, she was getting way off track.

"Beside that let talk about the night of fire. Do you remember anything off happening before you went to bed? Like anyone not acting themselves during that day?" Hinata merely shook her head wishing they could talk about something else.

"What about during the fire before Obito saved you," Izumi asked gently knowing this subject wasn't going to easy to talk about because member of her clansmen died, but she really need information or this would end as a cold case.

"I'm s-sorry-y but all the smoke and h-heat I was blinded and…" she paused because she couldn't lie anymore and she tired of holding this in it was giving her nightmares.

"I do remember seeing someone or more like something," Hinata bit her bottom lip praying that she didn't tell her father while holding Hanabi close to calm her own nerves.

Late in the evening Shisui reviewing Izumi's notes that she jotted down during her interview while Itachi sat in a chair reading the file on Neji in the corner of his office.

"Well her cousin wasn't much help and seem very hateful to me…" he said flipping though the pages.

"Hmm yeah," Shisui barely pay attention to what Itachi saying because he must have read these notes for the fifth time.

"Your becoming obsession Shisui,"

"How can I not! Do not know what this means?" he glanced at Itachi like he was crazy because he read Izumi's report and he was acting so nonchalantly about it.

"Of course, I do, but it doesn't change the fact that we don't know what this is creature or where it inhabits besides all we know that it showed an interest in first Obito and now in Hinata. The real problem is who are we going tell this report to first my father or the Hokage?"

Shisui began to make a grimace face because he was right. That what make the difference between him and Itachi, he always thought of the future while he only thought of the now and then. Their clan got major pride boost from Obito achieved sharingan because his age. Their talks of pulling him out of the academy to homeschool him which showed the ever-growing mistrust between Konoha and the Uchiha clan. No doubt they thought of pulling Sasuke out of school too causing Itachi anxiety.

"Honestly don't think this creature start this fire." Itachi sighed lightly closing the file. He knew that Shisui didn't want to have this conversation and wanted to focus on the investigation, but he had to mention it because it was threat to destroy that meant peace in Konoha.

"I don't think so ether…Look Itachi I get what you mean, but I don't want to shed any blood unnecessarily," Shisui whispered in his quiet voice. Itachi and him had these talks every now and then in the past, but in this recent year they would talk more in private about it. Maybe it was because Obito was in their timeline, but now that he was didn't want to see him hurt and Shisui could understand Itachi why he was so protective towards Sasuke.

"Obito is like a little brother to me I just want him to live in peace,"

* * *

 **Where does Obito's loyalty lies with Konoha or the Uchiha Clan? thank you for the comments and love I try to update at best as I can. Thank you for sticking with me.**


	12. The Butterfly Effect Part 1

**bleuxe AN: T** **his chapter took so long because I was over thinking it and this idea came at a spur at the moment and I would like to thanks Fido123a for the vote giving me ideas it caused me to figure out where I want to go in this story. Also I'm going to time skip to their teenage years soon. Thank you for all the encouraging comments and I don't own Naruto enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata continually splashing water on her face while peering through her fingers. Why was this happening? It was all that she could think of.

She took a deep breath and focused at her reflection slowly lifting her hand as if she was facing an opponent.

"Byakugan!"

Hinata watched in completely disappointment with palms omitting that orange reddish glow again. She had to figure out it on how to make this stop, this wasn't normal and she want to disappear at this very moment.

There was loud bang against the door nearly making her fall off the footstool forcing her to shut off her byakugan.

"Would you hurry it up you don't have all day!"

"C-Coming!" Hinata uttered full of dread making sure her hands were not glowing anymore and quickly opened the bathroom door.

"S-Sorry I-I wasn't feeling too well…" she lied feebly while hanging on to the doorframe.

"I really don't care because you're not getting me in trouble just because you feel like getting out of your training duties," Neji replied without an ounce of sympathy with his arms crossed.

Hinata decided to keep her thoughts to herself know that lying to cousin was fruitless, but then again so was talking to him. Neji led her to the dojo where her father was waiting and left her to go back to his own training outside.

She swallowed nervous as she bowed to proceed with her training that has been put off for so long. Talking to her father she feared was another fruitless thing to do making her stance shaky. This caused her father to sweep her off her legs and she went crashing backwards hard to floor mats.

"Don't let your mind get distracted of what going in front of you," Hiashi said sternly because he been over this with his daughter. He started thinking maybe he prolonged her training for too long.

Hinata got up running towards him to try to strike him with her fist making him grab her wrist.

"Why are hesitant fight with your bloodline," he demanded pushing her wrist back making her stumble sideways.

All she could do was hear her own heartbeat in her ears and become even more discourage. Would she be punished? Her father would be angry and she would be an embarrassment.

"I-I can't," Hinata barely getting the words out clasping her hands together.

"You are a Hyūga heiress Hinata one day you are going to lead own clan and takeover my position. We need to have a strong leader when I step down," Hiashi make it crystal clear that this was non-negotiable.

Everything always fell on Hinata when it came to her clan and it was never good enough. It was too much pressure to always try to live on this pedestal and could never live a normal childhood except when she was at school. To be always be escorted in public and never really having her own opinion or her own standing on what she wanted to be in the clan.

"Lord Hiashi your special guests Lord Gekkō and his son are here." Natsu the caretaker of Hanabi enter with apologetic bow for interrupting their training.

"Please guide them in…it seems today we will cut your training short due to a personal matter of business, but will continue this another time," He said slightly upset that Hinata looked relief.

The pair of new guests enter the dojo and immediately she noticed a boy around her age with short white shaggy hair wearing an all white yukata. He was looking around the room curiously but, oddly enough his eyes were closed the entire time. When he turned his face toward hers, chilly enough she felt like he was staring right into her soul.

He approached her slowly as his father discuss "business" her father.

"H-Hello welcome to my estate I'm-

"I know who you are Hinata your my bride to be," Toneri said with confidence because his father promised her to him when they became adults. This causing Hinata to stare at him blankly in completely in shell shock.

"And Toneri will be taking the Hyūga name and she will keep her heiress status?"

"As long as you keep your end of the agreement," Toneri's father nodded handing over the contract scroll for him to sign.

She stared sideways at her father. This is why they came to her so unannounced, but her father knew. Was her life not her owns? Did her father want to punish her this bad? Was she just some property to sold to the highest bidder?

Hinata looked at Toneri and instantly felt sick. All she could think of was her life and how to spend it with…Obito.

"Why are you crying your getting your face all wet?" He said with a frown as he attempted to wipe her cheek causing Hinata to storm out of the room.


End file.
